CODE GEASS-EL HILO DEL DESTINO
by B.E.R.Z
Summary: la guerra destrozo todo a su paso, por miedo dos amantes deberán dejar de lado sus sentimientos y tomar las armas, enfrentan doce al ritmo de la batalla, el dolor y la venganza
1. PROLOGO

fanficti creado por mi persona sin animo de lucro, sin relación con la obra original

"la gente muere y eso es todo" dialogos

-no aceptare este destino- medios de comunicacion

 **"espero que estés listo para morir"**

CÓDIGO GEASS - EL HILO DEL DESTINO

PROLOGO

se neutralizo el estruendo de las ametralladoras, de los escudos rompiendo y las espadas cortando lo que se interpusiera en su camino

el sonido del acero chocando y las múltiples explosiones que iluminaban la oscura noche

los gritos de soldados pidiendo ayuda y sus enemigos recuperando sus vidas

solo se hoyo el sonido de una bala de la cual furioza entro en la carne y desgarrando el musculo, saliendo provocando la caída de su victima

los latidos del corazón se volvieron cada vez más lentos, el tiempo se volvía aún más lento que este

su piel era cada vez más pálida, el frío de esta apocaba el frío del ambiente

solo puedo sentir como alguien tomaba su mano

"no mueras ... por ... por favor ... no me abandones ... no de nuevo" una joven sostenía entre sus dedos la fría y delgada mano de su amado, mientras un caballero tenía la presión sobre la herida en su pecho y otros protegían al caído, las lágrimas inundan su moribundo rostro

la sangre de la herida, la niña borbotona, con sus últimas fuerzas, el rostro de la mujer que elegía como su amante, confidente, juez y verdugo de su corta vida

"sálvate" a el ya no importa mucho lo que sucedió afuera solo rogaba que sus palabras pendientes escuchadas, "ella ... salvarla" las palabras se escriben como agujas perforando su corazón, la desolación del campo de batalla lo dejaba pensar con logica y no permitir que sus emociones lo dominaran "llevátela" soltó el rostro de la joven y tomo la caballero "llevátela"

"mi señor" el caballero no podía creer las palabras, el hombre a quien juro seguir hasta las ultimas consecuencias se estaba rindiendo, el hombre que hizo posible todo esto se había rendido

dando su ultimo respiro desplomo a mano en el suelo permitiendo que su cabeza girara aun lado dejale visualizar una sombra a la deriva

su apagada visión y su nula audición no fueron obstáculos para verla directamente a los ojos y dedicarle a su última sonrisa, esos hermosos ojos que muchas veces llenos de lágrimas, esas mismas lágrimas que una vez prometieron no volver a dejar caer, hoy las traicioneras corrían por la cornisa de esos ojos

con la fuerza que le quedaba solo podía con dificultad mover sus labios, los mismos labios con los que muchas veces le había mentido

nadie mas que el percato de la sombra y el arma que cargaba en sus manos

de rodillas caía al suelo, soltao el arma llevo sus manos a su pecho

"yo también" el shock fue tan fuerte que callo desplomado en el suelo

en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos solo esperaba que fuera de la pesadilla de solo en solitario

solo el caballero se percato de sonido cuando esta sombra callo y múltiples hombres la socorrían, de par en par, se negaba acreer que ella estuviera aquí

la luz se iba de sus ojos mientras que la mujer a su lado, abrazo al reciente cadáver y gritaba desesperada

"LELOUCH ..."

* * *

12 AÑOS ATRÁS

Schneizel El Britannia, primer ministro de sacro de Britannia, molesto, preocupado y sin animos.

No era para menos durante algunos días el primer ministro se encontraba en un estado catatónico, se encontraba en la cuerda floja, se iba provocar una guerra a gran escala con una de las súper potencias, diferencias políticas y sociales cosas triviales sin importar para él, su majestad el emperador su padre Charles Zi Britannia.

a nivel armamentista son completamente inferiores, pero también se puede apoyar con la ayuda del pueblo, las cosas no pueden ser peores, si Britania está en guerra con ellos las colonias rebeldes, la UE se aliaría con ellos, a largo plazo Britania seria eliminada.

Para los asuntos públicos no prestaría ninguna importancia, no hay nada que le moleste más que la actitud del emperador, igual se lo público atrevas de un memorando que no leería

"hemos llegado señor" por su fiel asistente Kato el ministro llego a la casa de una de las 108 emperatrices de Britanni, la mayoría solo eran matrimonios políticos que beneficiaban al imperio, pero de entre todos ellos este es el único, el cual el emperador le prestaba algo de importancia.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia los jardines de la Villa, una brisa fresca golpeó su rostro, casi haciendo que olvidara la situación actual. Sonrió al ver las caras familiares en el jardín, una niña de pelo rosa, con una sonrisa detrás de una morena, ambos riendo felizmente persiguiéndose la una a la otra.

Euphemya y Nunnaly, eran las únicas princesas que desprendía la inocencia de una

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la antigua ronda kingth two, y ahora una Emperatriz de Britannia tomando y hablando con la joven Capitán de guardia de cabello púrpura la princesa Cornelia.

una imagen sin igual, muy pocas veces se podía disfrutar de la hermosa sonrisa de la emperatriz, la acompañada la guardia real, los mejores caballeros y guerreros diseñados para protegerla, al principio se encontraban aquí custodiando a la emperatriz ha hora cuidaban de la descendencia del emperador.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fue una mesa a unos metros de la emperatriz, la cual, a pesar de su distancia, la conversación se mantuvo firme a lo que sucedió en esa mesa, el hijo menor del emperador y el heredero al trono número 17 el príncipe de diez años el cual jugaba contra su soberbio hermano mayor tercera en la línea sucesora el príncipe Cloveo, y una joven rubia, al que solo podía suponer, era la heredera de los Ashford, la vitoreó animadamente príncipe más joven; no es que lo necesitara.

Se sentó en una silla para mirar la conclusión del juego, luego separó los ojos del tablero y optó por mirar al joven Príncipe en su lugar.

Podía ver sus medias de cuerdas sobre el rostro, frunciendo el ceño en tensión mientras estudiaba el tablero un ejercicio de sumo cuidado mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia el tablero, buscando una pieza. Pudo vislumbrar un destello en sus ojos, que noto que el Príncipe había sido movido a la manera móvil, y exactamente dónde moverla. La mano del joven, que hasta ese momento se había movido a un ritmo deliberadamente lento, arremetido rápidamente, agarrando a su reina y tomando una de las extrañas piezas de Príncipe con ella.

"compañero"

De hecho, fue un resultado predecible.

"¿Hermano, ven a jugar ajedrez conmigo?" Preguntó Lelouch sin dejar de ver el tablero, sintió un enorme respeto y admiración por su hermano mayor, tanto que su devoción también lo hizo como meta la venganza. Después de todo, Schneizel aún estaba invicto en todos sus juegos.

la última vez que hablaba con él, noto como la emperatriz se acercaba al escuchar el desafío del joven

"parece que yo sobro en este asiente" el príncipe Clovis se levantaba del asiento del rival "no hay nada que me convensa de lo contrario Lelouch, un día te venceré " con un ultimo reto del príncipe se retiró ingresando a la casa de la villa

Schneizel fue a declinar, pero luego de un momento, pensó que era lo que necesitaba para resolver su problema y encontrar una solución.

"¿Estás preparado?", Desafió al niño.

Todos estaban emocionados, si esto fuera una guerra y las piezas soldados, estaríamos en presencia del combate de estrategia más grande de la historia.

Parecía que la emoción del momento no se hizo esperar, eufórico comenzó arreglar las piezas ganadoras para su actual enfrentamiento. Schneizel se sentó sin decir palabra e hizo lo mismo con las piezas derrotadas del juego anterior.

las 3 mujeres presentes espesaban un animar al joven "acaso no hay palabras de ánimo para el guapo retador"

"o querido acoso, llamo a tu club de admiradores o a una de las jóvenes que se han quedado con los guardias de la villa", el comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, creyó que las había perdido a una distancia considerable, como unos 10 kilómetros atrás, a pesar de su avanzada edad y no tener una profesional social de mayor interés como músico o actor, muchas mujeres de familias nobles constantemente lo asechaban pidiéndole fotos, autógrafos o propuestas matrimoniales

"reconsiderando, es mejor, ganarme sus halagos en el fervor de la victoria" avergonzado el ministro se limitó a rascarse una mejilla y desviar la mirada avergonzada "me parece perfecto" menciono la emperatriz con una pícara sonrisa y una seductora mirada, lo único bueno es Que las jóvenes capturadas, esperarían sentadas en la sala principal de la villa a la llegada del príncipe, no presentan cargos o problemas a cambio de las fotos Autografiadas y un beso en la mejilla "Kato"

"Ya están preparadas las fotos señor, al igual que las flores y los regalos de su parte a las familias de las jóvenes" Kato ..., que sería de la vida del primer ministro sin Kato en ella

Ya habiendo solucionado esas minucias, se concentró en el niño frente a él. Era un jugador de ajedrez excepcional y no tenía dudas de que algún día lo vencería. Alguien de la familia real, que compite por el trono como él, podría ver el potencial que Lelouch representaría en el futuro. Sin embargo, donde algunos vieron un enemigo, él vio a un aliado. Lelouch estaba destinado a la grandeza, y era sabio tenerlo como un amigo, en lugar de un enemigo.

Si parecía que Schneizel había pensado mucho en esto, era porque lo había hecho. La intención de hacer de Lelouch su primer ministro y convertirlo en el hombre más poderoso del Imperio. Después de él, por supuesto.

Comenzó de forma estratégica posicionando un caballero frente del peón de la torre, Schneizel es un jugador habilidoso y acepta un movimiento de novato, más como una estrategia de análisis del estilo de su oponente, de manera inmediata, posiciono el peón del caballo un paso al frente, era un arma de doble filo con la defensa de un enemigo, podía eliminar una torre sin oposición, pero sacrificando una torre condenaría a un infiltrado y permitiría una apertura directa a una de sus defensas.

Lelouch no sé iba con rodeos, a pesar de su gran inteligencia estratégica, cometía siempre el mismo error que atacar por los flancos y no arriesgar todo el ataque directo, sin el riesgo no hay victoria, es la elección que el aun no aprendía

Lelouch comenzó a contemplar la estrategia de su oponente, subestimarlo es un error que jamás debe cometerse. Después de todo, todavía jugaba al ajedrez, su reina mataba un obstáculo que amansaba el rey, Schneizel por su parte colocaba el caballero amenazando a la reina obligando a su oponente a retroceder, con la torre del rey eliminaba un peón, era en este punto la mente del mencionado comenzaba a trabajar.

permitió que Leluoch matara con su torre la torre enemiga, Leluoch cayo dentro de su trampa si mataba la torre el mataría con el caballo colocando una jaula obligando un retroceder y posicionando su reina ocasionado un segundo jaque provocando que subiera en el peón del caballero del rey, subir a su segunda torre amansando la reina,

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Lelouch, hay algo que le encanta, es que le impusieran un reto, todos estaban animados, conocían esa sonrisa, una estrategia, que había nacido. Lelouch, tomaba, su, rey, se preparaba, mental y físicamente, para el enfrentamiento final, desafiando al oponente frente a él con todo

Antes de que puedas continuar, un borrón rosado derribó a Lelouch en el suelo.

"¡Lelouch se va a casar conmigo!" Llegó el llanto de Euphye la hermana menor de Cornelia y los medios hermanos de Lelouch.

"¡No-huh! ¡Él se casará conmigo!" Recibió la respuesta a la vez de Nunnally hermana menor de Lelouch.

Cada una agarraba un brazo y empezaban a dislocarles sus débiles hombros; a pesar de su gran inteligencia era bastante débil su contextura física

"¡Dile que vas a casarte conmigo!" ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo reprochando al mencionado, con un sangrado interno de sus tímpanos el príncipe cayo noqueado

La joven heredera de Ashford se mostró muy divertida con la situación de Lelouch y decidió pasar un buen rato acosta del derrivado príncipe.

"Oh, ¿no les dijiste, Lulu?" Dijo que ella neciamente, la mirada asesina de Lelouch solo fue ignorada por la joven, mientras que tenía una mano en su pecho y la pose más estirada y femenina antes de poder continuar. "Él se va a casar conmigo".

Schneizel miraba a su torturado hermano, se enfrentaba con sus fanáticas, las hermanas eran comparadas con 2 demonios que desgarronaban su torturada alma, Cornelia actuaba de inmediato tratando de separarlas, grave error que las dos niñas pequeñas comenzaron a gritar "Lelouch es mío, no te lo quedaras hermana Cornelia" a la fecha la imagen avergonzada de Cornelia es un tema de discusión cada vez que se reunía la familia

Una divertida emperatriz se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona de fuego, sus ojos solo pronosticaban tragedia "o cariño no me habias contado que conosciste una joven de cabello rosa ¿con quién era?, ummm…. No recuerdo ¿Con quién quieres casarte? ".

Hababa la emperatriz, echando más leña al fuego, la joven Nunally ha ahorrado a su hermano mayor por traicionar sus sentimientos, mientras que Euphy se imaginaba como sería su vida como esposa del mencionado, en lo que este cambiaba el color de su piel entre azul y blanco por la falta de oxigeno

Esto es una agonía a la vista "ojalá fuera de yo" el primer ministro se sintió envidiado por los eventos que estaban pasando, el no pudo haber disfrutado de su niñez, fue primero el deber que tuvo antes de que antes de disfrutar su vida.

Su padre no era el mejor del mundo, pero gracias a él hoy puede disfrutar de estos momentos, el adora sus hermanos y hermanas se convirtió en el primer ministro para que la arrogancia y prepotencia de su padre un día no amenazara la vida de todos ellos, era lo único que podía agradecerle a su majestad.

* * *

Schneizel caminaba sin ánimos por los pasillos de la mansión

todas las niñas se encontraban en los baños termales, mientras que el único barón de la casa dormía esperando un mañana, el primer ministro no estaba en sus mejores momentos pareciera que todo estaba en su contra

aun absorto de sus pensamientos se percató de los pasos aproximados doce así el

"Schneizel te importaría acompañar a una anciana con unas copas" iluminada solo con la luz de la luna estaba la emperatriz con una botella de vino y dos copas  
"como rechazar una invitación de tan hermosa joven"

la risita de la emperatriz le daba algo de tranquilidad, era un balcón de la segunda planta, hablaba con libertad, no tenía protocolos ni estrategias de guerra gratificaba el alma de Schneizel por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas.

"¿Por qué los ojos tan incultos?"

Schneizel se había percatado de su expresión "no debería de sorprenderme, los problemas cada vez son peores"

"¿la federación china?"

"la UE, Japón y otros muchos lugares que desean declararnos la guerra"

el agradable ambiente se había disipado, un pesar de no ser su hijo de sangre, la emperatriz apreciada a Schneizel y lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, de entre todos los hijos del emperador, el más sobresaliente, el más dedicado, el hombre que no tenía la discrepancia de no ensuciarse las manos para defender algo que él cree, para ella era un poco trágico ver la situación por la que pasaba

"sabes, deberías dejar de tratar con el peso de los demás" tomando un último sorbo de su copa "deberías dejar los problemas del futuro, los resuelvan aquellos que lo habitan"

la emperatriz se ha retirado del lugar dejando una sola gota del fino vino en la botella, Schnelzel se inundó en sus pensamientos para encontrar una solución, la mejor que no involucrara más sangre de la que ya se había derramado

en su asistente Kato entraba en la habitación

"mi señor" ya estaba cerca la media noche no había ni un solo ruido en toda la villa y aun en un silencio absoluto no podía concentrase para encontrar una respuesta

"si, Kato dime"

"Ya tengo su vehículo listo y podemos retirarnos"

"muy bien"

se levantó de las lujosas sillas las cuales adornaban el balcón

"necesitaba este descanso, la verdad no puedo seguir dentro de esa oficina"

"muy cierto mi señor, estás muy estresado"

"ni que lo digas, tan bien es bueno jugar con Lelouch, hacia un tiempo necesitaba un oponente de mi calibre"

"le recomiendo que se alegre por estos momentos, un día cuando comience a ser emperador de Britannia, dudo que el primer ministro Lelouch puede dedicarle el tiempo que usted le dedica"

"tienes razón Leluo ..." las palabras se fueron de boca, los ojos se abrieron de par en par, una idea atravesó todo su cuerpo, llevando una corriente estática que recorrió toda su espalda, se le volvió a los pelos de punta de todo su cuerpo, ¿qué es? ¿esta extraña revelación?

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" emocionado tomo a Kato de los hombros y comenzó a interrogarlo, una sonrisa de oreja y oreja se dibujó en su rostro

"¿Quién señor?" el pobre Kato no sabía cómo respondedor ante cuentos acciones, era la primera vez que algo así pasaba

"quien más, Lelouch" casi saltaba de la alegría por la idea tan brillante que se le ocurrió

mientras que, detrás de la puerta una sombra escuchada y con una sonrisa pícara se retiraba a sus aposentos

* * *

Jiang Lihua, la Tianzi china, jugueteó nerviosamente con los dedos. Desvió la vista de las puertas principales del palacio, negándose a mirarlas. Los niños que han ido a conocer a un amigo muy importante, y que tienen un buen trato, que tienen que tener cuidado de no estropearlo.

La niña de siete años estaba muy emocionada de que iba a tener un amigo, un poco, pero también tenía miedo. Temeroso de que ella cometa un error como los eunucos le

Oye las puertas del palacio abrir y cerrar los ojos en el reflejo. "Hija, abre los ojos y saluda a tus invitados. No los ofendas, ahora". le dijo uno de los eunucos con veneno en su voz. Intención de levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, pero no se mueve, "Lo eché todo para perder, ahora él no me quiere".

"Está bien, tómate tu tiempo. No nos importa". llegó la voz de uno de los extraños. Ahora lleno de valor, Jiang la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Ella estaba asombrada. Frente a ella estaba el chico más guapo que ella había visto en su vida. Estaba vestido de negro, y tenía los ojos más hermosos. Además de él, se encontró con un hombre más alto, vestido de blanco y con cabello rubio.

"Hola, joven emperatriz". El segundo hombre dijo suavemente: "Es un placer conocerte, soy el primer ministro Schneizel, y este es mi hermano, el príncipe Lelouch, está aquí para ser tu nuevo amigo".

"Es un placer" dijo el chico, solo podía tener dos o tres años más que ella, pensó frenéticamente mientras su mente se aceleraba.

"E-También es un mundo entretenido". ella dijo, tratando de no tartamudear y sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Lo eché a perder, lo eché a perder, lo eché a perder"

era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza

Inadvertido por la Emperatriz fue el golpe de codo dado al Príncipe por su hermano mayor.

"Emperatriz, creo que es hora de que nos conozcamos". dijo el joven de ojos violetas.

Furiosamente asintió y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. "Una idea espléndida". Dijo uno de los eunucos, los otros insistieron y se prepararon para acompañar a la Emperatriz.

"Creo que es mejor que vayar por su cuenta". Dijo Schneizel con una mirada amenazadora dirigida hacia ellos. Los eunucos se miraron y asintieron, "Por supuesto, qué tontos de nosotros, es mejor qué solos vayan". dijo un eunuco, la voz goteando con desprecio.

Jiang tímidamente caminó cerca de él. Él extendió su brazo hacia ella, ella lo miró con confusión, nunca antes lo había dejado a un alambrado. Ella cautelosamente se abrazó furiosamente mientras lo hacía.

Una vez que se trata de un objeto que se vio envuelto con el suyo, llamado a un hombre que ni siquiera lo había visto, "Jeremiah, por favor, lleve mi equipaje a mi habitación".

"De inmediato, Su Alteza".

Él se volvió hacia ella, ella hizo que se sonrojara aún más, "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"¿What?" ella preguntó, confundida, también hizo una cosa que quería hacer. Por favor, la razón por la cual todo es difusa y cálida por dentro.

"Te pregunté dónde querías ir". él dijo.

Ella soltó un involuntario grito de asombro antes de sofocarlo rápidamente y miró confundida con esperanza en sus ojos. "¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿me estás dejando elegir?"

Él miró, con el desconcierto escrito en toda su cara, "Por supuesto", respondieron suavemente.

Ella miró sus pies, "Me gustan los jardines".

"Entonces vayamos allá", respondió.

Caminaron en silencio, solo hablando cuando Lelouch pidió por direcciones.

Señaló un viejo árbol de melocotón cuando llegó a los jardines "Ese es mi lugar favorito". Él comenzó y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol.

El viejo melocotonero era majestuoso, era grande, las ramas parecían zarcillos, aparentemente abrazando el cielo, y las flores rosadas se agitaban con cada brisa.

Se sentaron debajo del melocotonero, y Jiang simplemente no pudo cerrarlo más en comenzó a llorar.

"Oye, ¿por qué estás llorando?" Preguntó Lelouch, una preocupación claramente evidente en su voz.

"Soy un amigo horrible, no puedo decir nada sin tartamudear, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando hablo contigo, debes pro-probablemente odiarme ahora". sollozó, escondiendo su rostro

"Oye, no eres un amigo horrible. No ha sido más que educado conmigo". se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas. "Está bien ser tímido, no hay nada de malo en ello". él continuó, aun limpiándose las lágrimas, incluso mientras miraba.

Ella sollozó, "¿En ..., en serio?".

Él trajo su otra mano hacia adelante.

"Pinky promesa".

Schneizel sonrió al ver los miembros de la realidad interactuando entre sí, Lelouch instantáneamente había encantado a la chica, como esperaba. Y a Lelouch también parece haberle gustado.

Habían pasado el día juntos, bajo el árbol de durazno. La primera mitad del día la jugada al ajedrez o, mejor dicho, Lelouch enseñando a la joven emperatriz cómo jugar. A pesar de que la pobre chica se asemeja a estar explicándole a la física nuclear, se queda mirando el mío hecho de que alguien se tomó su tiempo para enseñarle algo.

La otra mitad del día la pasé haciendo té, más bien, Jiang enseñó un Lelouch para hacer té. Era su turno de parecer que estaba explicando la física nuclear, pero parecía decidido a descubrir el secreto para preparar un buen té.

Los niños parecían convertirse rápidamente en amigos, y Schneizel sonrió de nuevo. desconociendo el error disfrazado de solución que el había provocado

 **CONTINUARA**

 **eso es todo por ha hora comente, espero lo disfruten** **adiós**


	2. TRAGEDIA

fanficti creado por mi persona sin animo de lucro, sin relación con la obra original

"la gente muere y eso es todo" dialogos

-no aceptare este destino- medios de comunicación

 _"espero que estés listo para morir"_

CÓDIGO GEASS - EL HILO DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO 1

Ya debajo del árbol, nerviosa la joven emperatriz era incapaz de cruzar la mirada, acción que no es el príncipe

"no tienes que forzarte" Lelouch extiende su mano a la nerviosa niña, tomo con delicadeza la mano de la emperatriz "no voy a ir de aquí, voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites".

Las palabras no cayeron en odiados sordos, la emperatriz con un enorme sonrojo soltó la mano del príncipe escondiendo su rostro entre su elegante vestido, en eso Jeremiah solo sonreía por los intentos de su señor por tratar de acercarse a la joven, él no era tonto sabía perfectamente las intenciones del primer ministro.

Recordaba la conversación que tuvieron unos días atrás

"Lelouch" muy temprano en la mañana el primer ministro arribo a las puertas de la villa, lo que era bastante peculiar ya que solo habían pasado 3 días desde su última visita

"si hermano" respondió el joven el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro muy particular ´el arte de la guerra´ en compañía de la emperatriz

"Leluoch he venido con un propósito y quiero que me escuches"

Sin más el ministro empezó a relatar los planes que tenía para el futuro incluyendo una invasión a una nación rebelde

Más la parte importante fueron las relaciones con la federación China, en ese momento el príncipe e percato de las intenciones del primer ministro

"¿quieres que sea embajador en la federación China?"

El ministro se pasaba la mano por la cabeza pensativa "es más complicado que eso"

Con una mirada solicito la ayuda de la emperatriz: "cariño queremos que vayas a la federación como invitado político no como embajador"

"¿Por qué como invitado?, ayudaría más como embajador "

"porque tu misión no es ser diplomacia, son más relaciones publicas"

De esa forma el ministro comenzó a explicar de forma demasiado elaborada su intrincado plan "¿quieren casarme con la emperatriz?"

"no lo veas así piensa en estos como unas vacaciones para conocer el futuro amor de tu vida"

Eso no ayudo para nada, la emperatriz a pesar de su enorme carisma y su prodigiosa mente en el campo de batalla, no acostumbraba dar palabras de aliento las cuales fueran relevantes para la conversación, provoco más dudas en el joven: "solo van a usarme y es para todo lo que voy a servir un matrimonio político"

"no Lelouch, espera no te adelantes" expreso el primer ministro "la federación china es el legítimo derecho de la emperatriz ella es la gobernante de todo, sin embargo, su joven edad no le da la autoridad para gobernar"

"eso es obvio es menor que yo"

"pero igual que Nunnaly" capto la atención del príncipe "ha hora los eunucos controlan la federación si ellos desean podrían iniciar una guerra que solo causara muerte y destrucción en el mundo, solo la emperatriz puede detenerlos"

"¿entonces qué es lo que quieres?"

"que evites una guerra" por un momento se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo "quiero que vallas y le enseñes a ser una gobernante, para en un futuro ser aliados"

El joven príncipe analizaba las palabras de su hermano, llegando a la conclusión de que todo era verdad "no te pido que la enamores solo te pido que seas su amigo, su guía y evites una guerra

Tomo uno sidas que el príncipe pensara en que responde, aceptando al final con la condición que sus hermanas lo visiten debes en cuando mientras su estadía en China

Usar un joven para las relaciones políticas con la federación China sabía que esto solo pondrá en peligro a su señor, si cometía un error o si ofendió a los eunucos o la emperatriz creaba los sentimientos negativos hacia el precedente ocasionaría una guerra sin precedentes, la federación china se aliaría con las UE para contrarrestar a Britannia, las dos únicas potencias que aún se oponían al sacro imperio.

el primer encuentro es el más importante de su futuro relación, no es confiable en lo eunucos arrogantes, petulantes, soberbios la peor escoria de seres vivos que pueden existir en este mundo, la clase de ser humano que el principe no puede tolerar, si no encontráramos en Pendragon el príncipe ya había organizado un sofisticado y plan ineludible para despojar de su poder esta clase de basura viviente, lo hablaba por experiencia propia.

Fue testigo de cómo fue cometido en contra de una familia de nobles por un delito cometido por el señor de la familia, humillar de uno de los guardias personales del príncipe solo por su discapacidad de tener solo un brazo el cual perdido protegiendo a la emperatriz de un tentado

Era una familia menor de nobles que están surgiendo por los derechos de un miembro de la familia, no toleraba que alguien se metiera con sus subordinados, entre todas las cualidades del príncipe, Jeremiah admiraba más la amabilidad, el carisma y comprensión que compartía con todo aquel que tocara a su puerta

El único que se abstenio del castigo del principe fue el único heredero de esa familia que se unió al ejército de Britannia, estos honorables hombres y mujeres tienen igual o más poder dentro del imperio que los nobles de las casas mayores, actualmente el padre fue encarcelado y la madre es mantenida por el hijo.

Es alguien que me recibió la admiración del mundo entero, con solo 7 años, era un genio y se dio un nombre de temer dentro del imperio a tan corta edad, se notaba que heredo la fuerza de su padre y la imponencia de su madre. . . . . .

Aun cuando no era importante estos asuntos triviales, el primer ministro vio con malos ojos estas acciones, pudieron ser poderosos aliados del imperio, no intervino o trato de detenerlo, conocía bien a su hermano menor, en su genio, en duelo de poder fácilmente el mejor obtendría poderosos aliados, con la experiencia suficiente para forjar su propia grandeza, inspiraría las masas, el guiaría el imperio hacia el mañana.

Jeremías no puede sentirse más orgulloso de poder servir al mejor hombre que el mundo aún no ha conocido.

Aun así, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos deseaba que este loco plan termine de buena manera sin poner en riesgo la vida del príncipe.

"no ... no llores, no fue ... tu culpa ..." nervioso el príncipe no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esta situación "no llores por favor".

Saliendo de su pequeño monólogo Jeremiah se percató como la emperatriz empezaba a llorar, pensaba que el príncipe decía algo indebido, el preparaba su fiel espada para el batallar si el destino así lo quería, sin embargo, se calmó al notar en el suelo un collar de perlas destrozado.

"ya no pasa nada tranquila" con un abrazo el príncipe consolaba a la joven, al parecer jalo con demasiada fuerza el fino collar dispersando sus joyas por todo el jardín

"Era el primer regalo que alguien me daba"

"descuida abran muchos más regalos, ya se ¿qué te parece, sí jugamos lo que tú quieres?".

"en serio".

"si ... vamos a dentro".

Secándose sus lágrimas la emperatriz tomo la mano de príncipe el cual la escolto personalmente dentro del palacio, parece ser que las preocupaciones fueron en vano, decepcionado de sí mismo estaba a punto de suicidio por pensar que su señor no era capaz de entablar amistad con una hermosa joven como es la emperatriz, después de todo con su corta edad ya es uno de los principios más codiciados de todo el imperio.

Por algunos instantes mientras el príncipe ingresa con la emperatriz dentro del palacio, le pareció ver a la princesa Nunnaly en el lugar de la emperatriz, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Jeremiah guardando su distancia con el precedente, procuro no interfieren con ellos.

* * *

Los días en el castillo de la emperatriz pasaban relativamente tranquilos, ya habían pasado unos meses desde la llegada del príncipe de Britannia y desde hace unos días se encontraban la princesa en una visita al mencionado.

Sin embargo, las cosas no pasaban de igual forma en el sacro imperio

"¿Qué tan mal fue?" El primer ministro hablaba a un médico el cual revisaba el estado de una de sus hermanas

"la princesa se encuentra en esta de coma, más allá de eso, su vida no se encuentra en peligro"

"¿Como paso esto?" furioso Schneizel no podía creer lo que había pasado

La situación no podía ser peor, durante un atentado al imperio fue asesinado la emperatriz, y durante un intento de rescatarla fue hiriendo de gravedad a la princesa Cornelia

Los dos hijos de la emperatriz se encontraban en la federación de China, para apoyar a un más las alianzas con la futura gobernante "Llama a los pintores, que hagan parecer que es un paro cardíaco", firme e imponente como solo él podía serlo hablo a su asistente que convoca a un grupo denominado los pintores; un grupo creado para encubrir los escándalos de la realeza "doctor, no creo que deba recordar que ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, no solo usted si no toda su familia pagaran por la traición a la patria"

salió sin titubear de la enfermería dentro del palacio real "encárgate de todos los detalles, tienes permiso de usar fuerza letal"

iracundo ordeno la cazaría de los asesinos de la emperatriz

El primer ministro había hablado que no se podía permitir que se filtrara la historia de un ataque terrorista contra la familia real, a pesar de su fachada de dirigente implacable que sus hermanos jóvenes se enteraran de la verdad era algo que él no podría tolerar "Lelouch, Nunnaly"

* * *

CHRISTOFELD: gracias por tu apoya espero no decepcionarte

Airin: te voy a contestar tu duda y es si y no, esta historia está inspirada en ese fic, pero el que yo haya copiado de primer capítulo de ese solo es una prueba que realice con un colega, no es un fic muy conocido queríamos saber si alguien conocía ese material igual antes de terminar el año cambiaremos el primer capítulo por el verdadero, que calidad de ojo el tuyo, espero que disfrutes de mi fic

: igual que Airin, espero lo disfrutes

 **CONTINUARA**

 **eso es todo por hora, espero que disfruten a Dios**


	3. DECICIONES - 1

"la gente muere y eso es todo" dialogos

-no aceptare este destino- medios de comunicación

 _"espero que estés listo para morir"_

CÓDIGO GEASS - EL HILO DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO 2

-UMMMMMM…-

Molesto nuestro querido príncipe se quedó mirando una fina vajilla analizando, discutiendo, en su mente, trataba de desvelar los oscuros secretos que este peculiar objeto pudiera contener

"ya ríndete no vas a poder hermano"

"si es mejor que te rindas Lelouch"

"Hoy voy a poyarlas a ellas, es mejor que te rindas no lo lograras"

Sus 3 acompañantes no ayudaban en nada a su causa, se encontraban en los jardines del palacio, ya han pasado 6 meses desde la llegada de Lelouch a la Federación China, durante las últimas 2 meses sus hermanas Nunnaly y Euphemia a estado alojadas en el palacio tras una en sus visitas de 10 días que se convirtió en tiempo indefinido

Todo empezó hace un mes exactamente

Por alguna razón Schineizel ordeno que se mantuvieran por tiempo indefinido en la federación, incluso envió a Euphemia para hacerles compañía en su estancia allá, al principio la emperatriz las veía con malos ojos, en el poco tiempo con lelouch, Jiang se encariño con él, al tal punto que en ocasiones lo llamaba hermano mayor cosa que a Nannuly no pasó desapercibida, sus primeros días en el palacio fueron una competencia por quien tendría más atención del príncipe, las mañanas empezaban por quien se sentaría al lado de el a pesar de tener dos sillas a sus lados, ellas competían por saber a quién Leluoch le daría de comer

"yo gane hoy" con pucheros Nunnaly debía tragarse su orgullo y ver como su hermano daba de comer a Jiang en la boca con su propia cuchara

En las tardes era una carrera por quien se bañaría primero, se vestiría primero y alcanzaría Lelouch en los jardines del palacio y tomaría su mano primero, a pesar de tener dos manos la satisfacción de ser la primera para él, reconfortaba su orgullo perdido en las muchas derrotas que ya habían tenido ambas participantes

Sin embargo, solo ellas compartían ese espíritu competitivo

"parecen más dos amantes celosas, que dos miembros de la realeza" Jeramiah comento a su príncipe en uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales podía estar solo

"¿qué hago?, esta mañana casi entra al baño y tuve que desayunar frio por estar paladeándoles"

El príncipe no le importaba complacerlas, igual las quería y apreciaba a las dos, pero competir por cuál de las dos él quería más, las había convertido en un par de acosadoras como las fanáticas de sus hermanos mayores, la diferencia es que a ellas dos no puede ordenar que las encierren en el calabozo más profundo que encuentre…, o tal vez

"le recomiendo que no haga eso señor"

"¿Cómo sabes en que estaba pensando?"  
"soy su mano derecha, es mi deber preveer esas cosas"

"oooooo…, así se siente"

En ese momento el príncipe entendió como Kato siempre estaba un paso delante de su hermano

Por los bajos el caballero soto una risa, a pesar de su inquebrantable devoción y su incuestionable lealtad a su alteza, él no podía sentir un poco de celos al ver la situación en la cual se encontraba el príncipe, es decir quien no envidiaría que dos jóvenes, talentosas y muy hermosas señoritas compitieran por el cariño y afecto de un hombre al que aman y aprecian

Con un ligero suspiro susurro algo a sí mismo, "señor no sabe la suerte que tiene, ojalá un día no se arrepienta por tratar de alejarlas"

Pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras cuando a la mañana siguiente, antes de la batalla campal por el desayuno

"¿muy bien quien gano hoy?"

sin obtener respuesta el príncipe se acercó al comedor, el silencio era peor que el ruido, se sentía asechado como un pequeño cachorro alejado de la manada, siendo perseguido por múltiples depredadores

desconfiado vio el plato en la mesa, sospecho cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba a punto de suceder, acerco lentamente el vaso de agua a sus labios, esperando degustar la bebida del recipiente

de la nada un temblor comenzaba a suceder, las paredes comenzaban a sacudirse, los cubiertos empezaban a bailar en la mesa, los cuadros del salón se caían

de la nada su vista se vio comprometida, solo alcanzo a divisar como 3 proyectiles de alto calibre de impacto, viajando más rápido que el sonido, chocaron a su costado derecho, fue de tan magnitud el impacto que el muro con el que choco se agrieto un poco, lo curioso fue que antes de pasar a mejor vida reconoció los colores blancos, café y ¿rosado?

al abrir los ojos un brillo dorado le cegaba la vista, ya abriéndose incorporado la luz, pudo admirar una espléndida vista

las arpas sonaban, los ángeles cantaban, una escalera de nubes le daba la bienvenida, era el paraíso, gustoso Leluoch se dispuso a entrar al reino eterno hasta que sintió como algo le agarra el brazo y lo jalaba a la oscuridad lejos de las doradas puertas que le daban la bienvenida

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" entrando en la oscuridad, quedo inconsciente esperando que lucifer viniera por su triste y joven alma

"Lelouch…, Lelouch…," eran las únicas palabras que escuchaba, abriendo los ojos se reincorporo siendo lo primero en ver a su fiel caballero

"Jeremiah…, tuve un sueño hermoso donde moría" la sonrisa en su rostro aterrorizo al caballero

"de eso nada, no te morirás hasta casarte conmigo" percatándose de una presencia desconocida, la príncipe visualizo con gran asombro la llegada de una joven

Su hermanastra Euphemia, omnisciente se jactaba de ser la futura esposa del príncipe

"no él se casará conmigo" con pucheros Nunnaly le reprochó a su hermana mayor

"ustedes son hermanos eso no se puede, él se casará conmigo" para colmo la emperatriz se introdujo a la pelea

Viendo de donde provenida el estruendo sus ojos se llenaron de terror: "mi pero pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, las tres están juntas"

Mientras el príncipe padecía los males de ser popular, su hermano padecía los males de cargar con una nación encima

Ya han pasado dos meses desde la muerte de la emperatriz, aunque los medios solo se les informo que padece unos ligeros malestares, los nobles comenzaban a sospechar que el primer ministro ocultaba algo

La muerte de la emperatriz iba hacer un gran golpe para todos, no solo internamente, a nivel militar perdería la moral de la los kingt ronda la emperatriz era muy querida para ellos, también era la inspiración de ellos, sin mencionar las fuerzas especiales entrenadas por ella en persona

Ha pasado un mes desde un incidente en el cual unos periodistas lograron entrar en la villa de su alteza, aunque no lograron enterrarse de nada el ministro los mantiene bajo arresto previniendo que una posible filtración, aún no se ha encontrado la mejor forma de informar esto y minimizar los daños, lo que más le preocupaba son sus hermanos

"¿Qué voy hacer?" el primer ministro se encontraba sentado en su oficina, no tenía deseo de tomar su vino, ni recibir visita alguna

Se encontraba en tal grado de estrés que le solicito al primogénito del emperador que se encargara de los arreglos para la invasión

"le sugiero que se descanse señor, no ha dormido en dos días"

Kato es uno de los pocos que conoce la verdad, aun en la situación tan delicada Kato no bajaba la calidad de su desempeño, mantenía a los pintores vigilando a los involucrados, y mantenía reportes detallados de los preparativos

"no puedo Kato…" era absurdo el tener que padecer esto "si ellos se enteran, pedirán venir a Britannia y se romperían los progresos que hemos hecho con la federación" el primer ministro no hablaba por hablar, los Eunicos, ya los tenia comprados, a cambio de tierras y títulos ellos permitían las relaciones con la emperatriz, aunque ellos lo nieguen o no quieran aceptarlo Lelouch había causado un gran impacto en ella, era un arma de doble filo para ellos, mantenerlo cerca les daba control sobre la emperatriz provocando así que ella comenzara a entender el mundo como es, alejarlo provocaría un daño emocional en la emperatriz irreparable, quien sabe que haría una niña dolida con todo el poder de una de las naciones más poderosas "si el emperador se entera no sé cómo reaccionara, si los medios se enteran…, destrozaran la imagen que ella dejo, Lelouch y Nunnaly serían visto con malos ojos en todo el imperio y no podemos reportar su muerte…, si los asesinos salen a la luz y declaran con pruebas que ellos lo hicieron dejaran el imperio por el piso"

"es una catástrofe"

"por el momento solo les informare a los niños sobre la muerte de su madre" era lo único que podía hacer, no les diría que fue un ataque terrorista, los pintores ya habían arreglado la villa, borrado todo rastro que fue un tiroteo, fue organizado de tal manera que pareciera un ataque cardiaco, inclusive se contrató un cirujano y forenses especializados los cuales reconstruyeron el cuerpo tiroteado de la emperatriz

"ya preparare el avión y lo acondicione para que pueda descansar durante el viaje" no era de esperarse las acciones de Kato ya era predecible lo que el príncipe haría "estará listo en 2 horas, también me tome el atrevimiento de preparar los baños para su uso señor"

"gracias Kato"

Sin más el príncipe se retiró a sus aposentos esperando que el agua con hielo en las cuales se bañaba a diario calmaran su mente y le permitieran estar física y mentalmente preparado para confrontar a sus hermanos

"Kato"

"señor"

"¿cómo está el cuerpo?"

"en criogenia como ella lo deseo"

"gracias"

Y así se encamino el ministro a realizar la tarea más dura de toda su vida

De vuelta en China el príncipe se recuperaba de las hemorragias internas y algunas costillas rotas, recostado en su cama cerro con cerrojo impidiendo que ellos pudieran entrar

Aun se escuchaba la discusión de quien sería su esposa, la presencia de su hermanastra solo perjudicaba las cosas, no le gustaba la federación, más bien no le gustaba la forma de gobernar, a pesar de que Jiahn fuera la emperatriz su poder se encontraba reducido por diferentes entidades, a aparte de eso sus deseos son absolutos si ella lo quiere ella lo tiene, excepto casarse con el eso es tema de discusión

Quería empezar a darle clases de como gobernar, clases sociales, lectura de la gente, mentir y no ser descubierto, con la llegada de su hermana suspendió todo eso, Nunnaly en poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor y única amiga, disfrutaba una conexión mucho más fuerte que la que tenía con el príncipe, ya incluso parece haberse relacionado lo suficiente con euphy como para hablar de matrimonio y no desmallarse de la vergüenza

De cierta manera se sentía orgulloso de su querida amiga, aun con la llegada de Euphy ya no podía suspender más su cometido, convertiría esa niña soñadora en una emperatriz, es un diamante en bruto y él le daría su brillo

Por dónde empezar…, bueno por el momento debía escapar de su celda

En ese momento se percató que no había ruido, decidió investigar qué había sucedido, ya afuera se dirigió una vez más al comedor, se aterrorizo pensando que volvería a ser derivado

Le sorprendió demasiado a ver las tres jóvenes comiendo como si nada, reían y hablaban animadas, era gratificante saber que no pasaría a mayores estos incidentes

"Lelouch ven a comer" muy amable la emperatriz invita al recién llegado a sentarse a la mesa

No muy convencido se sentó en una silla adyacente a ellas 3

"y bien de ¿que estaban hablando?"

"cosas de chicas" respondió la mayor de ellas, las risitas de las otras dos genero desconfianza en el príncipe

"ups" descuidada Nunally se le cayó una caja la cual llego a los pies del príncipe

"Lelouch podrías pasármela"

Como todo buen caballero complació a las damiselas

Se intrigo al saber que no era solo una caja sino tres, le toco arrodillarse bajo la mesa para alcanzar las otras dos

Al levantarse se encontró con las tres jóvenes justo de frente de el, apoyado sobre una rodilla alcanzo las pequeñas cajas

"acepto"

"acepto"

"acepto"

"¿Qué?"

Confundido, cada uno tomo una caja revelando su interior tres anillos de diamantes

"¿Qué les parece si la boda es en la playa?" propuso Jiang la cual se emocionaba mientras admiraba el anillo en su mano

"no mejor en una al atardecer en aguas internacionales para no tener problemas" propuso Euphy la cual se limitó a sonreír en la cara de su hermano

"me gusta esa idea, hare los preparativos" Nunnaly era la más radiante de todas, saco un cuadernillo y empezó a anotar las ideas de sus amigas

"yo cuando acepte" su cerebro no podía procesar tanta información

"no es lindo mi hermanito…, el cree que tiene opción "los ojos de Euphy lo preocupaba

"¿Qué?"

"tranquilo" la sonrisa de Nunnaly no reconforto a su confundado hermano "esperaremos hasta que seas mayor…" eso lo calmo un poco así que tiene tiempo para hacerlas desertar "pero luego tendrás que decidir quién será la primera" su mirada seria solo lo preocupo mas

Todas parecían completamente convencidas de esta decisión, de todas las cosas que podrían pasarle un matrimonio arreglado era la única que quería evitar

Hubiera tratado de reclinar más, pero al legar Jeremiah anunciando la llegada de su hermano, sintió como el mundo se bajaba de sus hombros contento salió corriendo a su llegada

"niños"

La mirada de su hermano mayor era aterradora, jamás lo había visto así

"lo siento…, lo siento mucho" cayendo al suelo se limitó abrazarme

Estaba llorando, el hombre que más admiraba en el mundo estaba arrodillado llorando

 **CONTINUARA**

 **eso es todo por hora, espero que disfruten a Dios**


	4. DECICIONES - 2

-la gente muere y eso es todo- diálogos

"no aceptare este destino" medios de comunicación

(espero que estés listo para morir)

CÓDIGO GEASS - EL HILO DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO 3

Lloramos alrededor de tres días su muerte

Mi madre fue una mujer muy querida por todo el imperio, un pesar de sus años conquistando algunas colonias, fue ella la que convenció varias veces de esas colonias que se unieron al imperio sin contrariedad, administraba una pequeña colonia no más grande que una 10 ciudades juntas

Eran felices, no importaba lo que hiciera el imperio ese lugar era un paraíso un ejemplo de lo que Brittania quería al unificar todo el mundo bajo una misma bandera

Su muerte es algo sin precedentes, ha hora mismo me encuentro en su tumba o mejor dicho el laboratorio donde la tienen

\- ¿desea algo su majestad? -

-no así estoy bien…, retírense quiero estar solo unos momentos-

\- como ordene-

Como deseaba mi madre el día de su muerte quería ser criogenizada, quería que si en un futuro alguien viera su cuerpo el cual sobrevivió a las peores guerras, fuera un símbolo de la superación personal de como una plebeya se convirtió en emperatriz

Los segundos se volvieron eternos, trataba de entender el porqué de todo esto

-es una pena que su sueño no sea cumplido-

Alguien mas se encontraba entre las sombras, una mujer de cabello verde viste un traje de negro, compuesto de una falda, una chaqueta y una blusa; con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas se acercó ondulando sus caderas, no comprendía que esteraba sacar con esa forma tan provocativa de moverse

-no te imaginas lo doloroso que son los tacones-

Esa idea paso por mi mente, aun así, preferí ignorarla, si logro pasar seguramente es alguna amiga de mi fallecida madre

-Marianne siempre hace lo que quiere incluso murió en sus términos-

-…-

-es curioso no lo crees, murió y medio mundo trata de entender ¿Por qué, como y quien lo hizo? -

-…-

-incluso tu debes estar preguntándote, ¿Quién fue?, o… no…, tan frio eres príncipe de Brittania que no te importa la muerte de tu madre-

\- ¿Qué quieres?, no creo que seas de las personas que gasta su tiempo con un mocoso como yo-

-no creo que seas un mocoso, el hijo de Marianne demostraría más orgullo y sed de venganza por saber la verdad-

\- ¿Quién dice que no? - apretando mis manos contenía mi ira

-ilústrame joven príncipe- esperando mi respuesta se recuesta en el suelo, desde este Angulo puedo apreciar sus ojos, unos ojos enigmáticos

-no puedo actuar como un niño, llorar de dolor y tristeza mostrar la debilidad es una condena a muerte-

-no tienes amigos, no tienes amigos, solo eres una herramienta usada para el beneficio de Brittania, puedes demostrar el dolor que quieres la debilidad que quieras, no eres nadie-

-y hasta cierto punto tienes razón-

No vacile en mis palabras no mostré debilidad en las mujeres, no tengo la fuerza ni la inteligencia para el solo pelear

Mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos, notó que mi mirada, lo que ella pensaba, lo que deseo, quiero venganza

-tus hermanos te abandonaran cuando no les sirvas-

-lo sé-

-no eres nada para el emperador-

-verdad-

-entonces ¿Qué te queda? -

-una razón para vivir- mi mirada se enfrasco en sus ojos -una razón para sobrevivir-

Un silencio inundo la habitación, no sabía que iba a hacer mientras se acercaba a otra vez más a mí, zurrándome al oído

-ella tenia razón, eres alguien muy divertido-

La mujer dejo una tarjeta en bolsillo

-llama solo si es de vida o muerte-

Al ver la tarjeta solo había 6 números, no era un número de teléfono, al respaldo solo tenía la sigla "CC"

\- ¿Quién eres? -

La mujer ya estaba en las puertas del laboratorio

-solo una amiga-

Sin palabras, que decir de esto, sería deplorable juzgar sus acciones; las palabras más simples siempre son las más poderosas, salió del laboratorio dejándome solo con mis pensamientos

Me quede admirando a mi madre, en lo más profundo de mi mente me preguntaba ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Seis meses después de eso me encuentro de nuevo en la federación china

Al final se anuncia la muerte de mi madre como un acto de traición de algunos guardias de generales corridos y terroristas de diferentes agrupaciones del mundo

Se realizaron ejecuciones públicas, orquestadas por Clovis

La prensa se lo trago

Mi hermana fue la mas afectada, paso un largo tiempo, llorando, decidí quedate con Taizan, la cual apoya a Nunnaly, las emociones que el año pasado en el momento y casi la amistad de la amistad de hoy en día

Ha llegado las cuentas de juego de ajedrez, mi oponente, mis 3 enemigas mortales, aún no entiendo como acepte una apuesta tan arriesgada, si perdía las invitaría a salir a las 3

Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué pensaron que me vencería en ajedrez? Incluso las 3 juntas no hay un desafío más allá de un reto decente hacia mi

Mas importante aún pienso en esa mujer, CC, sospecho que ella sabrá algo así como el asesinato de mi madre

Por qué dijo esas palabras "ella tenía razón, eres alguien muy divertido" ¿Por qué habla como si siguiera viva?

Muchas preguntas pocas respuestas, por el momento en que todo eso fue pensado, eso fue todo un tiempo

-hackemate-

Y con una victoria aplastante me retiro a mis aposentos, seguiré escuchando el alboroto de ellas tres, al menos podre estar solo para pensar que hacer

IMPERIO DE BRITTANIA - OFICINA DEL PRIMER MINISTRO

Admirable con la palabra correcta con las cosas tomadas por mi hermano menor

Pensó con la cabeza fría, analizó los pros y contras de la situación, tomó la decisión que más le benefició y confió en sus mentores que los tomaron las decisiones correctas

No debería ser más maduro, más emocional que Lelouch no sabría predecir qué acciones tomar y largo plazo como nosotros

-Schineizel-

Abrutarme con mis pensamientos, mi 3 hermana Cornelia li Britannia

-Cornelia a que debo el honor-

-no me vengas con juegos ha hora ..., ordenaste la salida de mis tropas del medio oriente ..., ganamos la guerra, pero la insurgencia sigue activa-

-Cornelia-

-no comprendo por que hacer eso una vez más y hubiéramos aplastado con cualquier intento de rebelión-

-Cornelia-

\- ¿que? -

-siéntate-

Eufórica desde la muerte de la emperatriz Cornelia mi querida hermana un triplicado sus fuerzas por encontrar al culpable dividiendo sus fuerzas para cumplir sus requisitos con el general del ejército y guiando la investigación

En seis meses, no hay avances en esa área, estamos cansados de perder el tiempo, nos hemos hospitalizado por el tiempo de las muertes y el agotamiento.

-Cornelia quiero que desistas, te estas matando, los informes dicen que tus resultados han bajado un 74% y no tiene dormido en 72 horas-

-no tengo tiempo para eso-

-tu salud es primero-

-la venganza es más importante-

Desafiante pone sus manos en el escritorio y me enfrenta directamente

-no tengo tiempo para esto-

-CORNELIA-

-QUE ..., ¿QUE QUIERES? -

-TE ORDENO COMO PRIMER MINISTRO DEL IMPERIO DE BRIANNIA QUEDAS RELEGADA DE TU CARGO COMO GENERAL Y SERAS PUESTA EN ENCIERRO PREVENTIVO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO-

\- ¿QUE TIENE DICHO? -

-HA HORA CÁLMATE Y SIÉNTATE- ya ha llegado nuestro momento emoción, iniciamos una conversación calmada, muy bien con la relación que los niños y la emperatriz, pero ella es un muerto y mi prioridad no es encontrar a nadie asesinos es proteger a los miembros de la familia real-

\- ¿y por qué no darles caza? Han ofendido el honor de todo el imperio

-no hay por qué desperdiciar recursos y exponer a un ser así, este es un acontecimiento mundial de gran impacto para el mundo los responsables no se han hecho autores del hecho cuando salgan tendremos un rostro, un nombre y una presa-

La cara de Cornelia lo explica todo, nunca paso por su cabeza esa posibilidad

-enviare a unos hombres que confiar terminar los trabajos de la nueva área, tener y descansar el trabajo cuando esto se calme-

Sin perjuicio de Cornelia se retira del lugar

-perdona por mi comportamiento-

-no tienes por qué disculparte, pero no eres la única afectada por tu muerte, muchos la amábamos y aún más la admirábamos, los culpables caerán eso te lo aseguro

Con una leve sonrisa Cornelia se va, ha hora debo concentrar mis energías en el proyecto del emperador

-Kato ... -

"señor"

-da la señal en 24 horas invadiremos Japón-

CONTINUARA

se que es corto pero e tenido muchos problemas de creatividad, dejo esto mas como un borrador y una señal que sigo vivo

eso es todo por hora, espero que disfruten adios


End file.
